Cyclops
Real Name: Scott Summers Relatives: *Oscar Summers (adoptive paternal ancestor, deceased) *Daniel Summers (paternal ancestor, deceased) *Amanda Mueller (paternal ancestor) *Gloria Dayne (paternal ancestor) *Philip Summers (paternal grandfather) *Deborah Summers (paternal grandmother) *Christopher Summers (father) *Katherine Summers (mother, deceased) *Jack Winters (former foster father) *Alexander Summers (brother) *Gabriel Summers (brother, deceased) *Madelyne Pryor (ex-wife, deceased) *Jean Grey (ex-wife, deceased) *Nathan Summers (son) *Adam Neramani (nephew, alleged half-brother) *Hope Summers (adoptive granddaughter) Occupation: Adventurer, Teacher, Fugitive, Leader of Mutant Race, Headmaster Gender: Male Height: 6'3" Weight: 195 pounds Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Skin Color: White Unusual Features: Usually wears ruby-quartz sunglasses or visor to contain optic blasts Origin: Mutant Place of Birth: Anchorage, Alaska, U.S.A. Powers: Optic Blast: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops's powers were originally believed to be ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and metabolized by his body into concussive blasts that are released from his eyes. However, the energy supply of his optic blasts are later revealed to originate from a non-Einsteinian universe that opens up whenever he uses his optic blasts. Cyclops's eyes not only are organs that utilize the visible spectrum of light to see the world around it. It was erroneously stated that Cyclops' eyes contain inter-dimensional apertures that release powerful energies from another dimension into his own via the beams. These later accounts state that his body naturally metabolizes ambient energy that is used to open and focus the apertures in his eyes. The energy of the beam itself originates from this other dimension. Cyclops's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point-of-origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The synthetic ruby quartz crystal used to fashion the lenses of Cyclops's eyeglasses and visor is resonant to his minds' psionic field and is similarly protected. The width of Cyclops's eye-blasts seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulated his original eyes' ability to focus. As Cyclops focuses, the size of the aperture changes and thus act as a valve to control the flow of particles and beam's relative power. The height of Cyclops's eye-blast is controlled by his visor's adjustable slit. His narrowest beam, about the diameter of a pencil at a distance of four feet, has a force of about two pounds per square inch. His broadest beam, about 90 feet across a distance of 50 feet, has a force of about ten pounds per square inch. His most powerful eye-blast is a beam four feet across which, at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of 500 pounds per square inch. The maximum angular measurement of Cyclops's eye-blast is equivalent to a wide-angel 35mm camera lens field of view (90 degrees measured diagonally or the angle subtended by holding a magazine's pages spread open, upright at 9.5 inches from your eyes). The minimum angular measurement is equivalent to the angle that the thickness of a pencil would subtend at 4 feet (3.5 degrees, about a quarter of an inch viewed at 4 feet). The beam's effective range is about 2,000 feet, at which point, a 1 inch beam has spread out to 10 feet square and then has a pressure of 38 pounds per square inch. Cyclops's maximum force is sufficient to tip over a 5,000 gallon water tank at a distance of 20 feet or puncture a 1 inch carbon-steel plate at a distance of 2 feet. The extra-dimensional supply of energy for Cyclops's eye-blast is practically infinite. Thus, so long as Cyclops's psionic field is active (which is contact), there is the potential to emit energy. The only limit to the eye-blast is the mental fatigue of focusing constantly. After about 15 minutes of constant usage, the psionic field subsides and allows only a slight leakage of energy to pass through the aperture. Cyclops's metabolism will recover sufficiently for him to continue in about an additional 15 minutes. The maximum force of Cyclops' optic blasts are unknown, but a commonly given description is that he can "punch holes through mountains", and he has been shown to rupture a half-inch thick carbon-steel plate. During a particular battle, Scott says that he can his Juggernaut with enough power to split a small planet in half, through he may have been indulging in hyperbole. In the Age of Apocalypse dimension, his beams could cut through adamantium, a previously indestructible metal. In the mainstream continuity, it has also been implied that Cyclops only utilizes a fraction of the energies at his disposal. When directed at the energy-absorbing mutant Bishop, Cyclops was able to overload Bishop's powers in a matter of seconds. When Iron Man measured Cyclops's power while he was powering Bishop, he found the energy output was well over 2 gigawatts, larger than a large nuclear reactor. It is also stated that Cyclops does not use his powers at such a level due to the preoccupation he has regarding his control, or lack thereof, of his abilities. Cyclops once fought the Hulk, using a beam blast to stop him, refusing to let the Hulk take Professor X. While it peeled off some of the Hulk's skin, he was unable to walk towards Cyclops and clenched his entire face, effectively containing the blast. As an after-effect of exposure to the crippling energies of the Phoenix Force, his powers seemed to have altered beyond their original state of being. In which his optic blasts, although vastly more uncontrollable, are more powerful than ever, so much so that he can eradicate a squadron of modified normal and man-sized Sentinels in one blast and wound powerful mystic entities. A side-effect of his damaged abilities causes his concussion beams to bend, weave, and arc in alternate directions giving his blasts the appearance of multiple curving blasts spiraling around the core blasts make his new optic laser even harder to dodge. Spatial Awareness: Cyclops possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry. In this sense, he uses this observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to his talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. Energy Resistance: Cyclops is resistant to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Mutants Category:Optic Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Spatial Awareness Category:Energy Resistance Category:Class A Beta